


Of first meeting and jealousy (saranghae)

by its_a_banana



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Meetings, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, SeungHan - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, seungwoo-is-so-soft-for-yohan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 21:39:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_a_banana/pseuds/its_a_banana
Summary: Yohan and Seungwoo's ride from first meeting to jealousy to forever. Just basically SeungHan being soft and boyfriends. (+X1's teasing)





	Of first meeting and jealousy (saranghae)

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, Seungwoo, Seungyeon and Wooseok are 4th year college students.  
Yohan and Hangyul at third year.  
The 2002 liner are sophomores and Dohyon is a freshman.
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy this. Leave comments~ I'll read them.  
X1 SARANGHAE~!

It was frustrating. Yohan just wanted the class to end, go back to their apartment, jump on the bed and let sleep take him away from his problems. As much as he wants that, he can’t. He wished he can manipulate time. Yet, here he is, stuck at his last class, barely listening to their professor as he can’t understand a single thing he is saying.

He released a sigh and plopped his head down at his desk. He’s just going to borrow Hangyul’s notes later.

“Yah, what are you doing?” Hangyul, his bestfriend, whispered at him. Yohan just waved his hand at him and replied, “Wake me up when the class ends.”

Hangyul just looked at his friend hopelessly. Although he understands why Yohan is like this. He knew Yohan so well to see that Yohan has problems he has been keeping in himself. The main problem is that, Yohan never voices out his personal problems, no matter what nagging Hangyul throws at him.

“Yohan-ah. Yohan. Aish,” Hangyul said as he tapped and shook Yohan awake. Releasing a heavy breath before shouting, “KIM YOHAN!”

With that, Yohan sat up whining, hands blocking his ears with a scrunched up face and glaring eyes thrown at Hangyul.

“Come on, classes are over,” Hangyul uttered. Yohan tidy up his things and stood up, ready to go home.

“Yah, let me borrow your notes,” Yohan said, looking with puppy eyes at his bestfriend. Hangyul just rolled his eyes at him and give his notes to Yohan. Yohan beamed as he thinks that he has the best-est bestfriend in the world.

As they stood front at the door, Hangyul turned to him and wickedly smiled at him. Yohan eyed him suspiciously, “What is it?”

“I brought you a gift,” Hangyul whispered to him, opening the door; revealing the man taking up every crook and cranny at Yohan’s mind. Yohan eyed the man who was leaning at the wall next to the door, “H-hyung?”

The man looked so elegant, with a brown checkered coat covering his white shirt, long pants, white sneakers, and a backpack on his shoulder. He’s leaning at the wall, just scrolling down at his phone.

“Seungwoo hyung!” Hangyul called as he approached the man. They high-fived each other. Seungwoo looked pass at Hangyul to view Yohan, only to see Yohan still staring at him with a small smile and little pink blush at his cheeks.

_Cute._

“Hyung, I’m gonna leave him to you. Well he seems down earlier, so cheer him up. Okay?” Hangyul whispered at Seungwoo; looking back at Yohan, “Yohan-ah, you owe me. See you tomorrow,” he said as he run off to somewhere, leaving Yohan and Seungwoo.

Seungwoo looked at Yohan and smiled at him adoringly. And Yohan felt like all of his problems melt away. It all took just one glance at this man and Yohan feel that he can overcome his problems.

Seungwoo chuckled as he stares at Yohan. He opened his arms, signaling that he wants a hug. Yohan let out what has been his first real smile for that day as he walked forward towards Seungwoo’s arms.

_Home._

As soon as he was enveloped by Seungwoo’s arms, his eyes closed and he felt at peace. Truly, his hyung is the epitome of calmness, like the time stopped and it was only the two of them.

With thoughts overflowing through Yohan’s mind, he immediately remembered his hyung isn’t supposed to be here, not until tomorrow. Abruptly, he pulled back from the hug and looked at Seungwoo sheepishly.

“W-why are you here hyung? Aren’t you supposed to be back tomorrow?” Yohan asked because Seungwoo has his training at Busan for three days. In his inner self, Yohan shyly admitted in his self that it is one reason why he is gloomy today and yesterday. Today was his second day, Seungwoo was supposed to be back tomorrow evening, probably.

“I couldn’t stand not seeing my boyfriend. Why? Didn’t you miss me?” Seungwoo asked Yohan jokingly. “I’m hurt Yohan –ah,” he said placing his hand at his heart and acting like he’s heartbroken.

Yohan just chuckled and rolled his eyes, “Of course I didn’t miss you hyung.” He lied with straight face, fighting himself in eliciting a laugh. He is curious and excited to see what reaction Seungwoo will give.

“Waah, yah Kim Yohan,” he said as he looked at Yohan, feeling betrayed. “You’re unbelievable.”

Yohan laughed at his hyung. He immediately hugged his hyung, buried his face at the elder’s neck, finding comfort in his hyung’s presence. When he did, he whispered what he has been keeping inside the past 2 days, “I miss you so much hyung.”

He didn’t know if Seungwoo heard him, probably not; not until he felt Seungwoo tightened the hug and placed a kiss at Yohan’s hair.

_I’m totally smitten for Yohan._

“Aaah, my puppy,” he said as he stroked Yohan’s hair. Meanwhile, Yohan can’t hold back his smile now, and as a reply, he can only mustered a soft playful punch at Seungwoo’s chest.

Kim Yohan is a third-year college student taking up Bachelor of Arts Major in Physical Education. He is a taekwondo athlete, a black-belter; he also participates in contests, be it national level. He is quite popular in the university, being known as a pride of taekwondo, with good looks to add up and a loving personality. Once you get to know him, you’ll probably say that he is the most selfless person ever. He’s a man to die for. But Yohan doesn’t share the same view as others. For him, he’s just a normal guy living an average life.

Han Seungwoo. Senior. Taking up his last year in the university with a course of Bachelor of Arts Major in Music. Given that, his voice is heavenly. When there are events in school, he was always the one to be asked to perform; even impromptu, he still nailed it. That’s why he is the most famous senior known in the school. He is a man worthy of respect. His appearance seems cold (that’s why his looks is a killer to the ladies, and guys out there, yez yez) but once you get to know him; he’ the softest. Truth be told, when the school conducted a survey for who has the best look for a boyfriend-material guy; he won. Not that he cares of.

When they first met each other; Yohan is a freshman and Seungwoo is a sophomore. It was sport’s festival in the school. Each department in the university is match up with each other. Of course, Yohan being a taekwondo athlete, he was registered at the taekwondo contest. Seungwoo, however, is registered at soccer.

“Yah, let’s go watch soccer first. Our match is still at the afternoon anyway,” Hangyul said, taking Yohan’s hand and running towards the university’s field where the soccer match is going to take place.

“It’s about to start,” Yohan stated as they arrived at the field; standing at the top of the benches, “let’s go fin-oof!” He exclaimed as a guy who is sprinting, bumped into him and knocking him off his balance.

Yohan is so sure that he will fall on the ground, not until, a hand grabbed his arm and another hand placed at his waist, preventing him on falling to the ground. He looked at the guy, only to notice that the guy is also staring at him. He can see in the corner of his eye, Hangyul holding his laugh at him. He mentally note to punch Hangyul later. For now, this guy.

_Wah, handsome._

That’s all Yohan can think about. What he didn’t know is that Seungwoo is thinking the same thing.

When the two regained their thoughts, they immediately pulled back and prepared to say sorry to each other. Unfortunately, when they bowed down to properly apologized, they are still standing close that when they bowed down simultaneously, they bumped their heads at each other.

“AAH!”

“OWW!”

They both exclaimed at the same time, holding their head, looked at each other, shocked and later on laughed at each other’s clumsiness. After a minute, Seungwoo cleared his throat and bowed properly this time, “I’m sorry.”

Yohan also bowed and apologized. Seungwoo smiled at him, their eyes locked and somewhat, in their own perspective, each other’s eyes hold up mystery that each of them wanted to know.

“Uh-hi. I’m Han-" Before Seungwoo can finish introducing himself, a big voice was heard at the field.

“SEUNGWOO! YAH, HAN SEUNGWOO! COME HERE! PALLI!” Seungwoo looked at the source and saw his bestfriend waving at him.

“Wah, Cho Seungyeon, aish,” he whispered at himself, coming up multiple processes on how to kill Seungyeon later. He was taken aback from his thoughts with Yohan’s reply of “Eh?”

“Ooh, nothing. I have to go, it was nice meeting you. I’m sorry again,” he said as he waved at Yohan and started running down. Yohan is bewildered, he didn’t know if he should feel upset or not. What he knew is that he wanted to know the man. It’s quite a shame he didn’t quite catch the name of the man.

_It was definitely Han. Han Seunwoo? Han Seungyu?_

His thoughts are cut off by a shout coming from the man who is now near at the bottom but seemed to have stopped at his tracks.

“HAN SEUNGWOO! THAT’S MY NAME! I’LL CATCH YOURS LATER!” Seungwoo shouted and waved at him and went to his bestfriend. Yohan’s face painted a big smile at the thought of seeing Seungwoo later, and maybe talk to him.

At his side, he heard whistling sounds coming from his bestfriend. His smile immediately turned into a frown.

“Wah! I just witnessed a love story unfold. I’m so happy for you my friend,” Hangyul fake cried as he leaped towards Yohan and engulfed him in a hug.

Yohan rolled his eyes and pushed Hangyul away with a playful smile, “It’s not a love story okay? Fix up your belt, will you? You don’t look like a black-belter at all, aish.”

“_"It’s not love story"_,” Hangyul mimicked him, “whatever you say lover boy,” he teased him but Yohan gave him his glaring eyes. “Let’s just go find some seats,” Yohan said as they walk around.

_Han Seungwoo._

Meanwhile, when Seungwoo reached his bestfriend, Seungyeon immediately asked with a knowing face (plus raising eyebrows, if you know what I mean hehez),” What was that, huh?”

“Nothing,” he just said as he run towards their team. He can hear Seungyeon shouting.

“Mwoyaaaa!? Han Seungwoo! Tell me!” Seungyeon exclaimed as he catch up to Seungwoo. Seungwoo just snickered at him and waved him off.

“YAH, HAN SEUNG-“

“Aish. If you’re not going to stop, I’m gonna tell you to your boyfriend. Wooseok will not be happy,” Seungwoo threatened him. He laughed seeing Seungyeon’s terrified face.

“Are you even my besftriend or not?”

Yohan and Hangyul find seats in the middle. It turns out that Seungwoo is part of the Music department’s soccer team. The game started and Yohan saw Seungwoo, in his uniform, looking so damn fine. Yohan can’t keep the blush in his cheeks as he remembers their encounter earlier.

“Yah, we have to go,” Hangyul nudged Yohan,”our game is going to start soon.” They both stood up and walk away from the field. It’s a shame they couldn’t stay until the match is finished. Yohan halted to get a glance back at Seungwoo who is running across the field.

_I wonder if we’re gonna meet later._

Yohan won. The next thing he knew, he is catching his breath and his hand is lifted high, defining victory. He, of course, painted a smile, although this is not a foreign feeling for him. Hangyul approached him and lifted him high, with background cheers and applause. What caught him however, is the sight of the man he bumped into earlier; near the door, clapping his hands and staring right at him.

_Daebak, he’s here!_

Yohan wanted to approach him but he is immediately dragged by his team. The next time he saw Seungwoo, he was on the top platform, bearing the title of 1st; Seungwoo waved at him and clapped for him.

He did a little wave at him and proceeded at taking ceremonial pictures. As they were taking pictures, he glanced at Seungwoo, only to see him taking a picture of him; so wearing his biggest smile, he put up a V sign and smiled at Seungwoo. Seungwoo swear he never pressed that capture button faster as of now. He laughed at him but give a thumbs up to Yohan.

When all things done; changed back to his clothes, bearing a gold medal around his neck, he felt a nudge at his side.

“I see your lover, he’s waiting for you,” Hangyul poked at him with raising eyebrows. Yohan looked at the entrance and he is still there. Han Seungwoo. When he turned to retort back at Hangyul, he wasn’t there; he was sprinting fast at the back, waving goodbye at him. Yohan just released a sigh at his fiend’s tactics.

He looked at Seungwoo, fighting back the smile that is threatening to come up in his face. He approached him and then smiled shyly at each other. I mean, they barely knew each other, heck they haven’t introduced themselves properly to each other; yet, they can feel something towards each other.

“Hey, congratulations,” Seungwoo said as he pointed at Yohan’s medal.

“Y-yeah, thank you. When did you get here?”

“At the middle of your match. You’re amazing,” he uttered, looking at Yohan with pure admiration painted at his face. Yohan couldn’t help but blushed. He is used to getting compliments about his taekwondo skills but Seungwoo, it’s different. It only took a few words and he is blushing like a high school girl.

Yohan looked down and uttered, “T-thank you,” so Seungwoo wouldn’t see his blushing face. Seungwoo smiled, seeing Yohan so flustered. He admits in himself, he never saw someone so cute as Yohan.

Seungwoo cleared his throat, “Uhm, so Kim Yohan-“

“Ooh! How did you know my name?” Yohan asked with bewildering eyes thrown at Seungwoo. He clearly remembers not mentioning his name to him.

“I did say that I was going to catch your name, haven’t I? Although, it was loudly broadcast a while ago at the ceremony,” Seungwoo said with a sheepish smile as he looked at Yohan.

“Aaah,” the only reply Yohan can muster before bursting to laughter.

“So Kim Yohan. It seems like I have more reasons to take you out to dinner tonight? Let’s celebrate your victory,” Seungwoo exclaimed as he took Yohan’s hand and lead him out the venue.

“W-what?”

Yohan is shocked at how fast this is happening but he couldn’t stop the laugh and the giggles as he is pulled by Seungwoo, or maybe he wanted to be pulled by Seungwoo. They are just laughing and betting who’s fastest between them. Although, they stopped when they heard a shout, “HAN SEUNGWOO!”

“Dang it, how many times is my name gonna be shouted today?” Seungwoo whispered to himself, it’s like life is throwing fun at him. Yohan tried his best to contain his laugh.

They looked at the source of the scream, only to see Seungyeon with another guy, at the gate. He has his arm wrapped at the other’s shoulders. Yohan vaguely remembers that this is the same guy that yelled at the field earlier. Han Seungwoo’s bestfriend?

“Aish,” Seungwoo uttered at himself, clearly displeasure written in his face. Yohan wanted to laugh out loud as he can feel these 2 are dorks.

“Ooh, what is this Han Seungwoo?” The other guy teased.

_Okay, 3 dorks. Hehehehe._

Seungwoo just rolled his eyes at them and said, “Get loss, jebal.”

“Hi! I’m Cho Seungyeon and this is my boyfriend, Kim Wooseok. You see, our friend here seems cold but he is actually the softest guy you will ever meet. Please take care of him,” Seungyeon said as he held Yohan’s hands, looking like he is pleading to Yohan.

“Yah, yah. Stop it,” Seungwoo smiled at Yohan but pushed Seungyeon away from him. Seungwoo glared at his 2 bestfriends but the two of them is currently looking at him with knowing smiles. He suddenly took Yohan’s hand and dashed past them and went out the gate. Seungwoo heard a last scream of, “UPDATE US LATER!”

When he made sure that they are far away enough, they catch their breath and Seungwoo bowed at Yohan, saying “I’m sorry. Those two are idiots, please don’t mind them.”

Yohan just laughed, “They are your bestfriends, right h-hyung?” Seungwoo looked at him adoringly.

“Unfortunately.”

“It’s okay, my bestfriend would’ve probably done the same thing,” thinking Hangyul at Seungyeon’s position earlier.

_Yep. Hangyul would definitely do that._

They both laughed, casually getting comfortable at each other’s presence as they walk together. Until Seungwoo said these words with a loving smile, “So we still up for that dinner? I was hoping to get to know you more.”

It was their start and here they are, **_love._**

“So why are you so gloomy today?” Seungwoo asked his boyfriend as they entered their apartment, after going out for dinner. Yohan just plopped down at their couch, relenting if he should tell Seungwoo his problems. Of course, he should. Whatever it is, Seungwoo would still know it sooner or later. He reads Yohan like a book.

He felt a dip at the other end of the couch. He looked up and saw Seungwoo offering him the leftover ice cream they have the other night.

Yohan grabbed it and took a bite of the ice cream. He then released a sigh, facing Seungwoo signaling him that he is ready to vent out his problems.

“I’m just stressed hyung. I mean, the midterms are approaching, and I need to have good marks in order to maintain my scholarship. I’ll be burying my face again with tons of books. And our department is burdening us with so much training I don’t think my body can keep up. And there’s mom, she’s sick. Of course, I wanted to go home and check up on her but I couldn’t. There’s just too much. I-I don’t know how to handle it anymore. And there’s also the fact that you’re not here for two days. There’s nobody to keep me from overthinking, so I think it just piled me up so much, I want to rest for a month,” he vent out, close to crying as he helps himself not to overthink. There’s just so much in his mind right now.

“Aigoo. You’re so strong Yohan-ah,” Seungwoo purred as he settled the ice cream at the desk beside them and pulled Yohan at his arms. “It’s okay to be stressed Yohan-ah. We’ll solve it one by one, okay? Together,” he said.

Yohan wanted, really, to cry because his heart is overwhelming at how loving Seungwoo is. Both of them rarely cry. They knew that both of themselves are high-maintenance. They mostly bottle up their emotions until they burst out. That’s why when someone has problems; they set time to vent to each other and at the same time support each other. They are both each other’s levers. They pulled each other out of their own misery.

“How do you do that hyung? You don’t look like you are stressed even though you just went to your training,” Yohan muffled at the crook of Seungwoo’s neck. They are currently cuddled at the couch, side by side. His hands curled tightly at Seungwoo’s shirt. This is the comfort Yohan is seeking; basking at Seungwoo’s presence, Seungwoo holding him tight, with no intention of letting him go.

_Definitely my sanity._

Seungwoo pulled back and cupped Yohan’s cheeks, “Yah, I get stressed so much nowadays. The fact that I am a senior, I have many things to do, but beyond that, what stressed me the most is that; I admit in myself that I can’t stand not seeing you. That’s why I finished my training as soon as possible,” he whispered at Yohan with sincere eyes, trying to convey the feeling of missing Yohan every second.

Yohan whined at Seungwoo’s unexpected confession and hide his face at his neck again, tightening his hug at Seungwoo. Truly, he doesn’t know what he did in his past life to deserve a boyfriend like Seungwoo.

“We’ll help each other in midterms; we’ll schedule our reviewing time. Your department is really strict, nothing new; but maybe you can talk about it with your head and other members. If all hell breaks loose, I’m going to step in,” Yohan laughed at how serious Seungwoo said that. “And we’ll visit your mom this weekend, no buts, okay? How’s that?”

Yohan smiled big and nodded at which earned a stroke at his hair from Seungwoo.

Midterms done and Yohan can finally let out a happy sigh. Seungwoo’s tutorial tactics really helped him a lot. He and Hangyul are currently on their way to the cafeteria, when they meet up with their sophomore friends and their maknae. Their sophomore friends are consist of; Son Dongpyo, Kang Minhee, Lee Eunsang, Song Hyeongjun and Cha Junho, who is currently not here.

“HYUNGS!” They all exclaimed as they catch up to them. Hyeongjun jumping at Hangyul’s back, eliciting a grunt coming fom Hangyul.

“Where’s Junho?” Yohan asked as he eyed them, not seeing a particular face.

“He still have his classes, seems like their professor is strict,” Eunsang said as they entered the cafeteria. They immediately saw Seungyeon and Wooseok, waving their hands, at their usual table.

They’ve become close as time passes by. When Seungwoo and Yohan made it official, Yohan introduced Hangyul to Seungyeon and Wooseok, which immediately they grew fond with. Since then, they’re a group. And after a year, five freshmen joined them courtesy of Seungyeon, being the social butterfly he is. Lastly, their maknae. Nam Dohyon; he’s a freshman now. He is introduced in the group by Hangyul. Together, all 11 of them basked with unlimited laughter and teasing.

They approached them and sat on their usual seat. All is present except Seungwoo and Junho. Seungwoo texted Yohan that he won’t be able to join them in lunch today as their department with an event.

“Junho?” Wooseok asked, after eyeing the group.

“He’s still in his class hyung,” Minhee said.

“Where’s Seungwoo? He’s still not done?”

“He’s still busy for the upcoming event. I’ll just bring him lunch later,” Yohan said.

“Right, we walked past Seungwoo hyung a while ago,” Eunsang stated.

“He was preparing with that girl,” Dongpyo uttered, “who is it again?”

“Kwon Eunbi,” Seungyeon said as he released a sigh. “Yah, that girl doesn’t detach herself from Seungwoo even though he flat out rejected her, aish.”

Yohan just rolled his eyes. Of course he knew who she was. He encountered her many times; he even experienced being threatened by her many times but he doesn’t take it to his heart.

He doesn’t care about her. He knew that his boyfriend is handsome, in all angle, no doubt; so this is not new to him. Although, he can’t help but feel a tiny bit of jealousy.

_I’ve been keeping my territorial self these days, huh._

Of course, he too, share a number of admirers but he knew that Seungwoo trust him. He vividly remembers minimal time when Seungwoo portrayed his jealousy. Well, they both trust each other; they trust their relationship.

Yohan shrugged and just urged the younger boys to line up to get lunch. As they ate, they threw jokes and stories at each other; with Junho later on, walking to them, looking stressed as hell.

When they finished eating, they all dispersed to their respective classes. Yohan immediately going to the theater where the event will be happening tomorrow. As he strolled the hallway to the venue, he came across the one person he doesn’t want to encounter, ever, again.

_Kwon Eunbi._

Of course, he wanted to be polite, “Annyeong sunbaenim,” he said as he politely bowed at her.

“What are you doing here? You’re not supposed to be here,” Eunbi said as she crossed her arms on her chest, showing annoyance to Yohan. Definitely, she would take every opportunity to disrupt Yohan and Seungwoo.

“I’m just going to give Seungwoo hyung his lunch, since he hasn’t had one,” he said with poker face because he kind of getting a hunch of what is going to happen.

“Give me,” she said, offering her hand forward, motioning to Yohan to give it to her. At most times, when this happens (without Seungwoo’s knowledge), he would just normally give it to Eunbi and have her give it to him, so no fight will happen. And later he’ll have Seungwoo clinging to him, bugging him why he doesn’t bring him lunch every time.

But this time, Yohan had enough already.

“Actually, no thanks. I have to talk to him as well,” Yohan said, straight face at Eunbi. Eunbi is shocked to see Yohan rebutting her like that.

“Waah, so you’re acting like this now,” she said, clearly annoyed. Yohan looked around, of course, no one’s around. He released a sigh, certainly he can’t start a fight with a girl, let alone his senior.

“Look sunbaenim, I’m not trying to put up a fight here. Just let me give this to Seungwoo hyung,” he reasoned, politely as possible, as to not trigger Eunbi.

“Huh, I’ll do the honor of giving it to him,” Eunbi protested, stepping forward at Yohan, while Yohan backs away. He had enough, really, he’s going to confront her.

“Can’t you see that you’re meddling with our relationship?” He asked eyeing Eunbi, sharp. He can’t just stand seeing her get in the way of their relationship anymore. “Hyung rejected you right? Can’t you just accept that?”

Eunbi looked at him furiously and with glaring eyes, “Yes! He rejected me! But I can’t just un-love him! And what I can’t accept the most is you! What does he saw in you huh?! Are you that special?! What did you do to make him love you?! Huh?!” She exclaimed as she pushes Yohan against the wall.

“You’re out of you mind,” Yohan uttered as he looked at Eunbi, cautiously. He wondered if Seungwoo ever saw this side of her.

“HUH! So what if I am?! You’ll only know what I feel if you’ll experience unrequited love for how many years and seeing the one you love be with someone like you!” She said as she raised her hand, ready to slap Yohan. Yohan knew this coming, he shouldn’t have triggered Eunbi; but what caught him is what Eunbi had just said.

He can’t move. His mind is filled with thoughts, a-am I what Seungwoo hyung wanted? D-do I deserve him?

_No. He deserves someone bet-_

All his thoughts are cut off when he heard that familiar voice. That voice that can keep him sane. That voice that sung him lullaby every night. That voice that consoles him every time he vents out his problems. The voice of someone he loves the most. _Han Seungwoo._

“I love him and he’s the only I wanted in my whole life.”

Yohan looked up and see Seungwoo holding Eunbi’s hand, preventing her in hitting him. He looked angry; he has this cold face that he is known for, just this time you can feel how pissed he is.

“O-oppa…”

“H-hyung..”

He put down Eunbi’s hand, just a little aggressively, “Leave us alone. _We are happy and we intend to be happy forever._” With that, he turned to Yohan, looking at him worriedly.

What process at Yohan’s mind right now is how sincere Seungwoo said that. He wanted to punch Seungwoo because all of his worries turned into feelings he can’t get hold of. Good feelings. Acceptance, relief, love, reliance and everything else.

“Are you okay?” Seungwoo turned back to himself, his soft self, and Yohan can’t stop himself from hugging Seungwoo. He engulfed him into a warm hug that Yohan wished could convey all his feelings for Seungwoo. He found relief when Seungwoo tightened the hug.

“Yah, why didn’t you tell me this? How many times has this been happening? Is this why Eunbi’s been giving me lunch when it was you all this time?” Seungwoo continuously asked. At the mention of her name, Yohan pulled back to looked at Eunbi and probably apologize but all he he see is an empty space. She must have left earlier. Yohan doesn’t know what to feel for her.

Pity? Maybe, because he doesn’t judge her, now knowing her feelings. Maybe this could be a reminder for her not to bother them again. As for now, he’s contended. He has Seungwoo.

“Please don’t take it to heart what she just said. You are everything I wanted. And I wanted you to know that I thanked God every day that I have you,” Seungwoo said as he sticked his forehead to Yohan’s.

The moment is sacred; it was only the two of them at that hallway, closely looking at each other; feelings at each other’s sleeves; conveying how lucky they are to have each other. Yohan is close to crying, nothing can stop that, not when Seungwoo said these words with a genuine smile.

“I love you Yohan-ah. Nothing in this world can change that.”

Yohan leaped and attached his lips to Seungwoo’s. He heard many I love you’s from Seungwoo and it always get him so touched up and yet this one. This sparks him to convey all of him to Seungwoo.

_I love you too. So much._

Yohan let out a moan when Seungwoo bite his lip. Taking up the chance, Seungwoo slipped his tongue and deepened the kiss. Of course they’ve done this a lot of time but in public, rarely. Yohan continues to release small moans, circling his arms at Seungwoo’s neck, and Seungwoo’s arms tightly wrapped at Yohan’s tiny waist.

He is holding at Seungwoo for dear god ‘cause if not, he’ll be on his knees. Seungwoo has Yohan stuck at the wall, towering over him as he moves his kisses to Yohan’s jaw to his neck, and back to his lips again.

All is well until, “OH MY GOD! HAN SEUNGWOO, LET HIM BREATHE!”

The two scramble to compose themselves (okay only Yohan, Seungwoo’s just standing there, hands at his waist as he looked at Seungyeon with annoyance.)

“Waah, I never thought the two of you making it out in public, damn I wish I could get Wooseok to that.”

“You two always make out in public hyung,” Yohan said deadpanned as he clearly remembers all the time he walked into them making out.

“Oh well, I’m gonna leave the two of you but please, Seungwoo don’t kill the child,” he teased as he run off, clearly afraid of Seungwoo. Seungwoo just rolled his eyes and looked back at Yohan.

Yohan laughed at him and pecked him in his lips, “I-I’ll be going in my next class hyung. See you later. Ah here,” he said giving Seungwoo his lunch, and hurriedly disappearing at the door. Seungwoo just smirked at Yohan.

He’s lovesick; and he cannot be more whipped for him; his whip-ness is on critical level. It’s not good for his heart but if it’s Yohan, “I can take it.”

He turned around, going back to the venue, but halted when he heard a scream.

“HAN SEUNGWOO, SARANGHAE!” There at the door, the man of his life, shooting a heart at him. Yep, he couldn’t be more in-love with him.

_You’re so unbelievable, Kim Yohan._

**+1**

The eleven of them are sitting at the field. Since it was nearing the end of another school year; meaning Seungwoo, Seungyeon and Wooseok’s graduation is nearing also. Misxed feelings of sadness and happiness. So they decided to take a picnic at the university’s field to enjoy the remaining days of the hyung line, together.

“Yah, Junho! Give it back!” Minhee said as he chased Junho who has MInhee’s notes.

“Just let me copy it, please please,” he pleaded while taking shelter at Yohan’s back. Minhee just released a sigh, “Fine fine, just give it back later. Arasseo?”

“Eunsang-ah, let me see your aegyo,” Seungyeon teased Eunsang, who rolled his eyes at his hyung, clearly wanting to run away.

“Please Eunsang-ah, I’m so tired seeing Dongpyo do aegyo,” Wooseok added as he bite down at his sandwich.

Dongpyo immediately glared at Wooseok at the mention of his name. “Waaah, kamsahamnida hyung,” he replied sarcastically. All of them laughed, just enjoying the teasing and banter.

“Show them Eunsang-ah. Palli! Palli!” Hangyul persists as he holds up his phone, ready to take a video of Eunsang. Eunsang looked at Seungwoo, silently pleading at the elder to let them stop bugging him.

Seungwoo just smiled at him and said, “I kind of wanted to see it too,” while taking out his phone too. Eunsang looked at him, feeling betrayed.

He looked at his last option of getting away, he looked at Yohan with pleading eyes. Yohan closed his eyes and patted Eunsang’s back; looking as he’s preparing to stop the hyungs; Eunsnag gleamed with joy with the hope of not doing the aegyo.

But all was shattered when Yohan looked back at him and uttered, “Please do it Eunsang-ah.”

All of them laughed but not Eunsang who is currently whining on how unfair his hyungs are but he has no choice.

“Nobody can stop me~”

They all purred at him and took a video as he did the aegyo. They’re just casually chatting when a guy approached them and went beside Yohan.

“Kim Yohan-ssi.”

“Me? Why?” Yohan asked, standing up. The others looked at the guy curiously, especially Seungwoo.

“U-uh..uhmm. T-this is for you,” the guy handed him out a box of cookies. “S-sunbaenim, you’re so a-amazing every time I watch you. I was hop-“

Seungwoo can’t stand this. He knew that Yohan is handsome and many is after him, but haven’t they broadcast at the whole school their relationship? I mean, they’re always together, Seungwoo accompanies Yohan to his classes, Seungwoo is there every match Yohan has, they go home together. He has only limited time remaining in this university and this is what he is seeing. He has seen enough of this to let this pass by; so he stood up, grabbed the cookies and coldly said this to the guy.

“He’s mine. Mine. Thank you.”

He knew that his dongsaengs are staring at him unbelievably; heck he even bet Yohan is staring at him with wide eyes. It’s just, he never displays the emotion of jealousy that much but not this time.

He smiled as the guy stutters an apology and started running away. He looked at Yohan, who is currently holding his laugh, “Are you jealous hyung?” He teased his boyfriend.

But before he can even reply, he is bombarded by teasing coming from his friends.

“Waaaah, Han Seungwoo! This is a first time!”

_Yep, Cho Seungyeon, you rascal._

“History. I can’t believe.”

_Thank you Wooseok._

“Wah, hyung! I need to learn from you!” Junho shouted excitedly.

“Junho stop! Seungwoo hyung’s going to burst hahahahaha!” Dongpyo teased.

“Yah Dongpyo, go hug Yohan hyung! I want to see it again!” Minhee exclaimed, clapping his hands.

“Minhee yah, you do it! I’ll video it! This must live forever!” Hangyul proclaimed.

"Is this really you, hyung?" Hyeongjun asked, looking at him unbelievably.

“_”He is mine.” _Wah hyung, where did you learn that line?” Eunsang sheepishly asked.

“Breaking News: A history is made. Han Seungwoo is jealous! Han Seungwoo is jealous!” Dohyon stated with that deep anchor-voice imitation.

_I’m so done with these idiots._

They all laughed and Seungwoo, himself, can’t help but laugh as well. What he did is indeed ridiculous.

He looked at Yohan who was smiling at him. He mouthed, “I love you,” and winked at him. Seungwoo returned the smiled adoringly at him and mouthed the same words. He looked at them, they’re gonna be okay.

_Okay, maybe life isn’t that bad. As long as I have Yohan._


End file.
